Exit light Enter night
by ks
Summary: This isn't my fic, it is MM's. It is about David when he was a young boy....PLEASE REVIEW


I DON'T OWN THIS CHARACTER OR THIS SONG.  
  
IN THIS SHORT FANFICTION DAVID IS TEN YEARS OLD AND FRIGHTEN.   
Metallica - Enter Sandman  
Written By: James Hetfield  
  
Say your prayers little one   
don't forget, my son   
to include everyone  
( DAVID IS CRYING AS HE LAYS IN BED   
STARRING OUT AT THE MOON)  
tuck you in, warm within   
(HE WIPES THE TEARS AWAY)   
* WHY DID THEY SEND ME HERE? *  
  
keep you free from sin  
till the sandman he comes   
sleep with one eye open  
gripping your pillow tight   
  
exit light   
(HE FELL ASLEEP CLUTCHING SOMETHING IN HIS HAND)  
enter night  
(HE DREAMED OF THE LITTLE GIRL AGAIN  
ASKING HIM TO GO WITH HER.  
HE REACHED OUT FOR HER HAND BUT SHE DISAPPEARED.)  
take my hand   
off to never never land   
  
HE SAT UP IN HIS BED WITH TEARS STREAMING DOWN HIS FACE. HE WAS TREMBLING AND AFRAID.  
DAVID:(CRYING) NOBODY LOVES ME, NOT EVEN THE GIRL IN MY DREAMS ALWAYS DISAPPEARING ON ME.  
HE LAID BACK DOWN AND STARED OUT AT THE MOON AGAIN.  
DAVID: MOON PLEASE HELP ME I WANT SOMEONE TO LOVE ME AND UNDERSTAND ME. I DON'T MEAN TO DO THE THING I DO, I JUST HURT RIGHT HERE.  
HE POINTED TO HIS HEART. HE TURNED AROUND TO SEE FIVE BOYS STARRING AT HIM.   
TIM THE TALLER BOY: LOOK WHAT WE GOT HERE DAVY THE CRYBABY, CRYING AGAIN "   
HE HIT HIM ON THE SHOULDER.   
TIM: THERE'S SOMETHING TO CRY OVER   
ANOTHER BOY NOTICED THAT DAVID WAS CLUTCHING SOMETHING IN HIS HAND.  
GREG ONE OF THE OTHER BOYS: WHAT WE GOT HERE?   
HE PULLED IT OUT OF DAVID'S HAND. DAVID TRIED TO GET UP, BUT TIM PUSHED HIM BACK DOWN. HE LOOKED UP AT THEM FRIGHTEN WITH TEARS STREAMING DOWN HIS FACE.   
DAVID: (SOFTLY SPEAKS) PLEASE GIVE IT BACK IT'S MINE MY MOMMY GAVE IT TO ME.  
TIM TOOK IT FROM THE OTHER BOY AND DANGLED IT OVER DAVID.   
TIM: "SO YOU WANT THIS,COME AND GET IT."   
DAVID REACHED FOR IT BUT THE BOY PULLED IT UP BEFORE HE COULD GET IT.  
TIM: COME AND GET CRYBABY  
TIM STEPPED BACK AND HELD IT OUT IN FRONT OF HIM. DAVID PICKED UP HIS PILLOW AND CHARGED AT HIM.TIM FELL BACK HARD AND THE STAR MEDALLION FLEW OUT OF HIS HAND. DAVID CAUGHT IT IN MID AIR AND DARTED OUT OF THE ROOM. HE COULD HEAR THEM CATCHING UP TO HIM, SO HE HID UNTIL HE SAW THEM RUN BY. HE WAITED A MINUTE AND SLED OUT OF HIS HIDING PLACE. HE RAN THROUGH THE BIG WOODEN DOOR OUT INTO THE DARK NIGHT.  
  
something's wrong, shut the light   
(HE RAN DEEP INTO THE CORNFIELD NOT EVEN   
LOOKING BACK TO SEE IF THEY WERE FOLLOWING HIM)  
heavy thoughts tonight   
(*LOOK HERE AT THE CRYBABY*) .  
.and they aren't of snow white  
(*YOUR A FAILURE*)   
dreams of war, dreams of liars   
(*I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY SON*)  
dreams of dragon's fire   
(*YOU WILL NEVER MOUNTED TO ANYTHING*)  
and of things that will bite   
(* WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME DADDY*)  
sleep with one eye open   
(HE STOPPED AND STARRED UP AT HIS FRIEND, WHO HAS COMFORTED HIM MANY TIMES.  
THE OLD MAPLE TREE)  
gripping your pillow tight   
(HE CLIMBED UP INTO THE ARMS OF THE TREE.   
WHICH MADE HIM FEEL SAFE FROM EVERYTHING)  
  
exit light   
(HE STARES AT THE STAR MEDALLION AS HE WIPES THE TEARS AWAY  
"MOMMY WHY DID YOU LET DADDY SEND ME HERE TO THIS BOARDING SCHOOL?"  
HE SAID HOLDING THE STAR  
SO TIGHT THAT IT WAS CUTTING HIS HAND.)  
enter night  
("PLEASE COME AND GET ME MOMMY, I PROMISE I BE GOOD,"   
HE WHISPERED AS HE FELL ASLEEP)  
take my hand   
(HE DREAM AGAIN OF THE LITTLE GIRL, BUT THE GIRL  
TURNED INTO HIS FATHER AND AS HE REACHED FOR HIS HAND HIS FATHER DISAPPEARED TOO)  
off to never never land   
  
TEARS ROLLED DOWN HIS CHEEKS AS HE SLEPT.  
DAVID: PLEASE COME BACK DADDY PLEASE I LOVE YOU, I'M SORRY "   
HIS EYES BOLTED WIDE OPEN WHEN HE TURNED AND O MOST FELL OUT OF THE TREE.HE HELD ON TIGHT TO THE BRANCH THAT HAD STOPPED HIM FROM FALLING AND WATCHED AS THE STAR MEDALLION FELL TO THE GROUND AND SHATTERED. HE LOOKED DOWN AT THE PIECES THAT GLITTER AS THE MOON HIT THEM. HE DIDN'T CRY OR DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO GET DOWN. HE JUST STARRED BLANKLY DOWN WITH NO SIGN OF EMOTION.  
  
now I lay me down to sleep   
pray the lord my soul to keep   
if I die before I wake   
pray the lord my soul to take   
hush little baby, don't say a word   
and never mind that noise you heard   
it's just the beast under your bed,   
in your closet, in your head   
  
exit light  
(HE PULLED HIMSELF UP AND LEANED AGAINST THE BRANCH AND THOUGHT)   
enter night   
(*BE STRONG DON'T SHOW ANYONE YOUR TRUE SELF*)  
grain of sand   
(*FOR THEY DON'T REALLY CARE. NOBODY CARES*)  
exit light   
(*BE STRONG*)  
enter night   
(* DON'T CARE WHO YOU HURT   
FOR THEY WILL HURT YOU TOO IF THEY GET A CHANCE*)  
take my hand  
(*BE STRONG AND EMOTIONLESS*)   
we're off to never never land  
  
DAVID SAT UP AND GLARED UP AT THE MOON.  
DAVID: (YELLING) I WILL BE STRONG AND I WON'T LET ANYONE GET CLOSE TO ME FOR THEY WILL ONLY HURT ME. I WILL BE MEAN AND HEARTLESS SO NOBODY CAN HURT ME AGAIN.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
~ MM ~  
  



End file.
